1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer-readable program product for implementing a game in which a plurality of characters are displayed on a display screen and a player is caused to select action patterns of the characters, to thus cause the game to proceed. The present invention also relates to a gaming machine constituted of a computer or specific hardware for executing the game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various games have already been provided, wherein a virtual world of the game appears on a screen of a computer or a TV (television) set. In the virtual world, a player controls characters in the game by means of entering commands by way of operation means, such as a controller or the like, thereby causing a predetermined story to proceed. These games are generally referred to as “RPGs” (Role Playing Games).
A commonly known RPG is as follows (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-200354). Specifically, a combat situation is embedded in the RPG, wherein a character (hereinafter called an “ally character”) controlled by the player battles against enemy characters controlled by a computer. The ally character acquires an experience value and virtual currency by means of defeating the enemy characters in battle. Thus, a story is caused to proceed while the level of the ally character is being raised.
In the combat situation in the RPG described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-200354, the pattern of an attack delivered by the ally character is determined in accordance with operation of buttons performed by the player after the player has selected an “attack” command. Specifically, when the player has selected an “attack” command, a variable display zone called a judgment ring appears on the screen, and a variable zone called a rotary bar rotationally moves around the variable display zone. A plurality of effective zones are formed in the variable display zone. In a case where the player has operated the buttons at a good timing when the rotary bar has passed through one of the effective zones, the ally character commences an attack. The pattern and efficacy of the attack are determined in accordance with an ability corresponding to the level of the ally character and items on hand (weapons, magic (spell), or the like). However, when the buttons are operated at a timing at which the rotary bar is in a special effective zone of the effective zone, the degree of effectiveness of the attack; that is, the efficacy of the attack, is enhanced. In contrast, in a case where the player has operated the buttons when the rotary bar is not situated in the effective zone of the variable display zone, the ally character does not make an attack. Moreover, the number of attacks corresponds to the number of times the player has operated the buttons at a good timing when the rotary bar is situated in any one of the effective zones.
In a case where the buttons are operated when the rotary bar is not situated in any one of the effective zones, the operation input is terminated at that point in time even when the effective zones—which the rotary bar has not yet passed through—still remain. When the player has failed to perform a button operation input within the effective zone which the rotary bar is to pass through first, the ally character does not make an attack.
As mentioned above, in the conventional game program, even when the buttons are operated during the course of the rotary bar passing through a plurality of the effective zones and the rotary bar is not situated in any one of the effective zones, the ally character carries out attacks by the amount corresponding to the number of times the player operates the buttons at a good timing. Consequently, some of the conventional game program involve the risk of the player losing interest in the game, because the player cannot find any amusement in operating the buttons.
Moreover, in the above-described conventional game program, the player can operate the buttons for determining the number of attacks for a plurality of respective effective zones, thereby relieving the player's strain on operation of the buttons. For this reason, in the conventional gaming machine, the player cannot find amusement in operating the buttons. Consequently, the gaming machine involves the risk of the player losing interest in the game.
In the conventional game program, it is not easy for a beginner player to operate the buttons when the rotary bar passes through any one of the effective zones. When the beginner player plays a game, the number of attacks made by the ally character is reduced, thereby posing difficulty in causing the story to proceed and preventing the player from sufficiently enjoying interest in the game.